


The Stilinski Twins

by rosewindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Twins, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Lydia and Scott make a bet to see who can be the first to officially date one of the Stilinski twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stilinski Twins

“I want one,” Lydia purrs.

Scott sneaks a peak around the edge of his government textbook and sees the Stilinski twins entering the library. “Which one?” he sighs.

Lydia considers for a long moment. “You know… I really don’t think I care.”

\---

For the most part, the social scene inhabited by Lydia Martin and Scott McCall at Beacon Hills High School has remained unchanged since freshman year. So two new arrivals with just a semester left before graduation is cause for much excitement, and the fact that the new faces are an extremely attractive set of twins makes things that much more interesting.

“I have an idea!”

“Oh no.”

Lydia and Scott have been best friends since they were five and Scott tried to give Lydia a flower and she had given him a lecture on out-dated methods of romance. The next day, Scott brought her a juice box as an apology, and Lydia gave him the cookies her dad had attempted to bake, and they’d been inseparable ever since. Ninety-nine percent of the time, Lydia’s ideas are brilliant, but the other one percent are never mentioned except in hushed tones, lest adults hear.

“We should do a ‘may the best one win’ type thing. Go after both of them and see what sticks, see who they want.”

Scott frowns at her. “Are you serious?”

“Sure, why not?”

Scott can think of plenty of reasons why not, but he keeps his mouth shut and sneaks another glance at the duo three tables over.

\---

Allison is older than Stiles by nearly seven minutes. She will lord those four hundred and seventeen seconds over him until the day they die (which, given the way Stiles drives will be any day now and wrapped around a tree).

“At least pretend like you’re a senior,” she scolds.

Stiles laughs and tips his chair back on two legs. “Why? This semester’s a joke. We already got into college - with kick-ass scholarships - and we’re way ahead on our class work.”

“Not in Calc,” she counters, hooking her ankle around his chair and tugging him back to the ground.

Stiles jerks and rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

He manages to study for about five minutes before he gets distracted again. “Puppy Dog Eyes is checking you out.”

“You know, we really ought to learn people’s names.”

She turns to look though; Puppy Dog Eyes is the particularly gorgeous captain of the lacrosse team. “Little Red’s watching too,” she murmurs.

He snorts. “No way. She’s watching _me_.”

“Whatever you say, baby bro.”

\---

“Oh, I hope she’s not straight,” Lydia whines, as they watch the twins leave the library. “Look at those legs.”

“She is gorgeous,” Scott says, hearts in his eyes.

“Mind you, I would not mind finding out _exactly_ what he’s hiding under those layers. Anyway, pick which one you want by the end of my party on Friday, and then the first one to make it official gets a massage. Good?”

Scott has a feeling he’s going to regret this decision, but he shakes her hand anyway.

As luck would have it, he gets a chance to talk to them after school. Two spots away from where Scott’s bike is parked, Stiles has the hood of his Jeep open and is clanging around inside while Allison laughs at him and offers unhelpful suggestions.

“Need a hand?” he asks, strolling over.

“Know anything about engines?” Stiles grumbles, head still buried in the vehicle.

“Well, no, not really, but I do have the number of the local garage in my phone.”

“A boy who plans ahead?” Allison gasps. “Do my eyes deceive me?”

Scott laughs and Allison grins at him, pleased.

“I’m Scott,” he says.

She shakes his hand and introduces her brother and herself unnecessarily.

They get talking while they wait for Frank from the garage to arrive, and while Scott has always had a way with people, being with them is the most natural thing in the world. Stiles is great, they have a ton in common and very similar senses of humor, and Allison is simultaneously the sweetest and cleverest person he’s ever met. He invites them to the start of semester party at Lydia’s and their ‘yes’ is easily worth the talking to he gets for stealing Lydia’s move.

\---

By Friday morning, Lydia has gotten to know both of the twins much better, and she still doesn’t know which one she’d rather date. Stiles can nearly keep up with her in their calculus and physics classes and he does surprisingly well at lacrosse tryouts, but Allison has this grace about her that Lydia finds herself drawn to and an impeccable sense of fashion.

“Can I have them both?” she asks, running the straightener over her hair.

“We could suggest a foursome,” Scott says, voice muffled due to being buried in Lydia’s pillows.

“I didn’t realize that incest was one of your kinks, Scott. No, no, I’ll just have to pick. Have you decided?”

Scott shakes his head, but a blush starts to spread across the tops of his cheeks.

“Aha! You have picked. Who is it? Tell me!”

Scott burrows back into her covers.

\---

Stiles feels naked in the long-sleeved tee Allison forced him to wear by the simple expedient of putting every single other shirt he owned into the wash while he was in the shower. She’s evil.

“This shirt is from before my last growth spurt. I can’t believe I still have it.”

“You look good. Stop fussing.”

“You’re one to talk; you’ve redone her hair at least six times. Who’re you trying to impress, hmm, Allie?”

She shoves him into the door of the Jeep.

“Sibling abuse!” he calls, hopping out of the car and heading towards the brightly lit Martin house.

Allison finally answers, like she always does. “It’s our last semester in high school. I thought it might be fun to have a little, well, fun.”

Stiles nods knowingly. “Puppy Dog Eyes or Little Red?”

Allison splutters. “You’re a horrible person.”

“I know; I haven’t decided either. Hey! Idea! First one to make it official with one of them gets a pass on chores for a month.”

“You never do your chores anyway,” Allison snorts, “but you’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure which pairings I want to be endgame in this fic, so if you have thoughts or suggestions, let me know either in the comments or on tumblr (rosewindow.tumblr.com).


End file.
